Dream Land
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: Marlin X Dory. This is a request, and when I find out his/her name I will add it here. In this one Dory finds a book about mermaids, and falls asleep while reading it. She even has her own Little Mermaid adventure. Does she finish her dream before she wakes up? Enjoy :)


Dory was dared to go to the sunken pirate ship earlier, which she didn't mind somewhere deep in her heart she felt like she been there before. She found a book there as well and decided to read it as it had a picture of a mermaid. She falls asleep and in her dream land she is teleported to the land from her book. She looks around confused, when she looks around she sees a mermaid version of Bailey and Destiny.

"Um excuse me? Bailey? Destiny? Can you help me out here also explain why you look that way?" asks Dory in a non mean way

"*gasps* Princess! Your father and mo has been looking everywhere for you." says Bailey

"More importantly how do you know our names?" asks Destiny

"What are you talking about were -" starts Dory

She doesn't have time to answer her question as she hears her father call for her but instead of Dory he says "Ariel". She gets what is happening, sort of so just plays along for now. She wanted to explore the land in her story book and now she gets too. She can't wait till she can talk to her friends about this dream. She goes to her dream daddy and mommy and listen to his lecture before going off to the water on the rock.

"If I am Princess Ariel, then who is Prince Eric?" asks Dory to herself.

She soon gets her answer as the shipwrecks, she sees "Prince Eric" looking like a human version of Merlin, Dory can't help but blush then she shakes her head and saves him, bringing him to the land. Nemo runs down with Gil, Peach, Bloat, Deb/Flo, Bob, Tad, Phil, Pearl, Sheldon, Squirt, Crush, Fluke, Rudder, Bruce, Anchor and Chum come down with Nemo. They blink hearing the mermaid sing a song as Marlin wakes up and sees somewhat what Dory looks like, Nemo takes out his iphone and starts recording it all. Dory sees Hank's eyes, and remembers in the lecture that her father sent Han-err Sebastian to watch over her. She panics and swims off, Nemo stops recording and goes over to Marlin quickly. Marlin shakes his head and scoops him up.

"I just had the weirdest dream that a girl was singing to me." says Marlin

"It wasn't a dream, I recorded it all. I will show you later." says Nemo

"Uh okay." says Marlin

So Nemo does during dinner where Chef Louis, who looks a lot like the guard fish that the gang meet well him and the other guard fish as Grimsby, with the princess Carlotta and somehow the sea witch is Max. In the meantime, Dory goes to bed without dinner as punishment for not only getting near a human but getting in harm's way by staying with him. She doesn't care, she was already in love with him. Though no one would believe this is only a dream, the next day in her dream she knows what to do next so she goes to Ursula, who looks like an evil sea witch version of Darla. Dory didn't know how she knew that was suppose to be Coral but didn't question it at all. Hank gets in her way of Dory.

"Ariel, the sea witch, she *huph huphs* isn't safe. You need to stay away from her." says Hank

"Why not go cry to my parents, Sebastian? You do that easily." says Dory

She moves around him easily and goes to Ursula ignoring him, she listens to her sing Poor Unfortunate souls. She signs the contract and goes up the land and after getting a dress to match her vibrant blue hair, she spends three days in dream time trying to convince her. Ursala of course gets worried when there was more than one close call. So she goes up there herself to fix things, Nemo doesn't care for Vanessa, who looks like his mother Coral, at all, which is not hard to believe when Vanessa keeps on picking on him for being a cripple. Unless Eric is around, Dory would always play with Nemo and let him know best she can that it would all work out in the end.

"I'm going to talk to him before he marries her, I can't believe that she is doing this!" says Nemo

He runs off and quietly tiptoes around Vanessa's room and sees her singing into her locket thing.

"This spell is doing great now all I can do is marry him and then he shall be mine!" says Coral

Nemo gasps and runs out quickly to talk to Marlin about what he said.

"There you are you need to get dressed." says Marlin

"Can I talk to you while I get dressed?" asks Nemo

"Yes" says Marlin

So Nemo tells him what he saw but Marlin isn't hearing it saying he let his imagination get ahold of him. Though Dory hears this and goes to Hank with her finding of what she heard.

"We have to rip the necklace off of the sea witch!" says Hank

"How I can...I just talked. But that means the spell is ending." says Dory

"Hurry Ariel! I will help anyway possible!" says Hank

"Get Skuttle he can fly you up there." says Dory

Skuttle meaning Nigel who is actually a human who can talk to animals.

"Right!" says Hank

He swims to find him and like Dory says Nigel will fly him up and they both distract Vanessa.

"Eric!" calls Dory

This breaks him free from the spell as both Skuttle and Sebastian take the necklace from her getting her turned into her half sea witch form.

"It's you, you're the one who saved me that means...my son was telling the truth. Why didn't you say something?" asks Marlin

"I tried to *She feels a sharp pain in her chest as she falls in her mermaid form* ...this too. I was going to tell you the truth but I was put under a spell and couldn't speak." says Dory

"But now you are mine!" says Darla

She grabs Dory's waist and brings her down to the ocean where her father and mother are.

"Honey go get her!" says Jenny

"Right!" says Charlie

He swims down and finds Ursula having her captive, Marlin swims down to help Ariel after the contract is signed. Marlin gets free first and saves him, by puncturing her with the ship. Then like all dreams it skips forward to Marlin's and Dory's wedding but just as they are about to kiss, she hears her parent's actual voices followed by her friends trying to wake her up. She then tells them about what happened in her dream.

"Woah woah, honey it sounds like a dream." says Jenny

"Yeah...a dream. A wonderful dream." says Dory, smiling.

The End


End file.
